moviesssfandomcom-20200214-history
Moviesss Wiki
Heath Ledger(Best of 2017-18) *Best Movie Song 2015 Award Nominate:"Can't Take My Eyes off of You" -''10 Things I Hate About You'' *Best Actor Nominate in 2015 *�� Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #103th'' Singer with 58 scrobbles. *�� "Can't Take My Eyes off of You" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened '#23''' with 58 scrobbles. -''10 Things I Hate About You'' *Best Actor Nominate in 2016 *�� Best Actor of 2017 *�� Best Actor of 2018 *�� All Movies Watched 15/20 *�� A Great Heath Ledger Collection 12/20 *'₺'''84.39 *37 Points *1️⃣5️⃣ Movies Watched Anton Yelchin(Best of 2016) *�� Best Movie Song 2016 Award:"Stay With You" -''Rudderless *Best Movie Song 2016 Award Nominate:"Beautiful Mess" ''-Rudderless'' *�� Best Actor of 2016 *�� Best Child Actor of 2016 ''-House of D'' *�� Last.fm 2016 Most Listened #9th Singer with 305 scrobbles. *�� "Stay With You" Last.fm 2016 Most Listened #5 with 129 scrobbles. -''Rudderless'' *�� "Beautiful Mess" Last.fm 2016 Most Listened''' #16 with 70 scrobbles. -''Rudderless'' *�� "Over Your Shoulder" Last.fm 2016 Most Listened '''#32 with 57 scrobbles. -''Rudderless'' *�� "Wheels On The Bus" Last.fm 2016 Most Listened #276 'with 20 scrobbles. -''Rudderless *�� "Real Friends" Last.fm 2016 Most Listened #304''' with 18 scrobbles. -''Rudderless'' *Fifth Most Succesful Actor 2015-16 -'' 43 Points'' *Best Actor Nominate in 2017 *�� Best Child Actor of 2017 ''- Hearts in Atlantis'' *�� Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #32th Singer with 123 scrobbles. *�� "Stay With You" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #29 'with 52 scrobbles. -''Rudderless *�� "Beautiful Mess" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened '''#45 with 42 scrobbles. -''Rudderless'' *�� "Over Your Shoulder" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #131 'with 23 scrobbles. -''Rudderless *�� The Most Succesful Actor 2015-17 -'' 70 Points with Kit Harington'' *Best Actor Nominate in 2018 *�� 20/38 *�� Collection 8/20 *₺'43.13 *70 Points *2️⃣0️⃣ Movies Watched Johnny Depp *Best Actor Nominate in 2015 *Best Actor Nominate in 2016 *�� The Most Succesful Actor 2015-16 - ''55 Points *Third Most Succesful Actor 2015-17 - 55 Points *55 Points *1️⃣5️⃣ Movies Watched Kit Harington(Best of 2015) *�� Best Actor of 2015 *Third Most Succesful Actor 2015-16 - 50'' Points'' *�� The Most Succesful Actor 2015-17 -'' 70 Points with Anton Yelchin'' *Best TV-Series Actor Nominate in 2018 ''- Gunpowder'' *�� All Movies Watched 7/7 *70 Points Timothy Spall *Fourth Most Succesful Actor 2015-16 -'' 47 Points'' *Fifth Most Succesful Actor 2015-17 -'' 47 Points'' *�� 4/9 *'₺'''40.00 *47 Points Jesse Eisenberg *3 Points Daniel Radcliffe *40 Points Robin Williams *�� 5/65 *11 Points Jim Sturgess *Best Actor Nominate in 2015 *Best Movie Song 2015 Award Nominate:"I've Just Seen A Face" -''Across The Universe *�� Last.fm 2015 Most Listened''' #32th''' Singer with 149 scrobbles. *�� "I've Just Seen A Face" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #118 with 33 scrobbles. -''Across The Universe'' *�� "All My Loving" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #166 with 28 scrobbles. -''Across The Universe'' *�� "Strawberry Fields Forever" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #286 with 21 scrobbles. -''Across The Universe'' *�� "Across The Universe" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #405 'with 16 scrobbles. -''Across The Universe *�� "All You Need is Love" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened '''#486 with 14 scrobbles. -''Across The Universe'' *Best Actor Nominate in 2016 *32 Points Tom Sturridge Jake Gyllenhaal *6 Points Jude Law *12 Points Marlon Wayans Danny Trejo Bill Murray *�� Collection 6/8 *'₺'''27.99 *25 Points Colin Farrell *17 Points Jackie Chan Orlando Bloom *�� A Great Orlando Bloom Collection 9/10 *'₺'116.66 *41 Points *�� Movies Watched Rupert Grint *16 Points River Phoenix *Best Actor Nominate in 2017 *�� Last.fm 2017 Most Listened '#45th''' Singer with 93 scrobbles. *�� "Until Now" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #61 with 36 scrobbles. ''-The Thing Called Love'' *�� "Lone Star State of Mine" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #136 'with 23 scrobbles. ''-The Thing Called Love *�� "Blame it On Your Heart" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened '''#282 with 15 scrobbles. ''-The Thing Called Love'' *Best Actor Nominate in 2018 *�� Best Movie Song 2018 Award:"Until Now" -''The Thing Called Love'' *Best Soundtrack 2018 Award Nominate:"Standing on a Rock" ''-The Thing Called Love'' *�� 5/16 *10 Points Taron Egerton *Best Actor Nominate in 2015 *�� Last.fm 2017 Most Listened''' #191th''' Singer with 22 scrobbles *�� "The Way Feel Inside" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #197 with 19 scrobbles. ''-Sing'' *�� All Movies Watched 5/6 *38 Points *�� Real Finalist Matteo Simoni *�� Best Movie Song 2015 Award:"Marina"'' -Marina'' *�� Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #63th Singer with 88 scrobbles. *�� "Marina" Last.fm 2015 Most Listened #13 'with 68 scrobbles. ''-Marina *�� Last.fm 2016 Most Listened '''#72th Singer with 73 scrobbles. *�� "Marina" Last.fm 2016 Most Listened #76 with 39 scrobbles. ''-Marina'' *25 Points *�� Real Finalist Geoffrey Rush * Second Most Succesful Actor 2015-16 - 52 Points * Third Most Succesful Actor 2015-17 - 55 Points * �� Collection 5/6 *'₺'''52.67 * 55 Points * �� Real Finalist Lucas Till *�� New Talent Award 2017 Shiloh Fernandez *�� New Talent Award 2016 Matthew McNulty *�� New Talent Award 2015 *�� 4/15 Kang-ho Song *45 Points *�� Real Finalist James Franco Mateusz Kosciukiewicz Kyle Schmid Chris Hemsworth Chris Pine Chris Evans *�� Director �� * 1️⃣3️⃣ Movies Watched Gary Oldman *33 Points Sean Bean *17 Points Josh Hutcherson *Best Children Actor Nominate in 2015 ''- RV *Best Children Actor Nominate in 2017 ''- Bridge to Terabithia'' *�� Collection 5/7 *'₺'''39.07 *22 Points Sam Claflin *�� Collection 4/7 *'₺'21.98 Woody Harrelson *�� Collection 7/7 *'₺'40.80 *3 Points Michael Pitt Samuel Leroy Jackson *17 Points *�� Movies Watched Christopher Lee *�� 7/212 *�� 5/7 *'₺'59.99 *7 Points Robert Pattinson *�� 6/7 *'₺'37.39 *16 Points Aaron Taylor-Johnson Niels Schneider Anthony Hopkins *32 Points Tom Holland *Best Actor Nominate in 2017 *23 Points Toby Jones *�� 5/8 *'₺'34.99 *11 Points Robert Downey Jr. Jack O'Connell Rupert Friend *4 Points Xavier Samuel Karl Urban *�� 6/7 *'₺'43.33 Grigoriy Dobrygin Ioan Gruffudd *�� Best TV-Series Actor in 2015 ''- Forever Sebastian Stan Anthony Anderson Keanu Reeves *�� Collection 4/6 *'₺'''24.16 Brendan Gleeson *16 Points Justin Long Helena Bonham Carter *Best Actress Nominate in 2015 *21 Points Imogen Poots(Best of 2016) *�� Best Actress in 2016 *Second Most Succesful Actress 2015-16 - 27 Points'' *Best TV-Series Actress Nominate in 2017 ''- Roadies'' *Fourth Most Succesful Actress 2015-17 - 27'' Points'' *27 Points *1️⃣3️⃣ Movies Watched Ellen Burstyn(Best of 2015) *�� Best Actress of 2015 Uma Thurman *11 Points Anne Dorval *Best Actress Nominate in 2015 *18 Points Heather Graham *6 Points Keira Knightley *�� The Most Succesful Actress 2015-16 - 31 Points *Third Most Succesful Actress 2015-17 - 31 Points *31 Points Kirsten Dunst *20 Points Emma Stone *Best Actress Nominate in 2018 *3 Points Queen Latifah *10 Points Natalie Portman *�� Best Child Actress of 2016'' - Léon'' *17 Points Eva Green *13 Points Naomi Watts *Best Actress Nominate in 2017 *9 Points *1️⃣1️⃣ Movies Watched Anna Faris *Best Actress Nominate in 2017 *6 Points Saoirse Ronan(Best of 2017) * �� Best Child Actress of 2015 ''- Death Defying Acts'' * �� Best Acress of 2017 * �� The Most Succesful Actress 2015-17 - 36 Points *�� 4/8 *'₺'''29.99 * 36 Points Regina Hall Juno Temple *6 Points Mia Wasikowska Elizabeth Banks *�� Director *�� Collection 5/10 *'₺'40.98 *�� Movies Watched Dakota Fanning *Best Actress Nominate in 2017 *20 Points Anne Hathaway *Best Actress Nominate in 2015 *6 Points Emily Browning *Best Actress Nominate in 2015 *23 Points Kristen Stewart *�� 7/10 *'₺'38.39 *8 Points *1️⃣2️⃣ Movies Watched Dakota Johnson Jena Malone *8 Points Zoe Saldana *Best Actress Nominate in 2018 *�� Collection 5/7 *'₺'51.64 *16 Points Abbie Cornish *�� Collection 3/4 *'₺'13.50 *21 Points Rachel McAdams Beatrice Dalle Jennifer Lawrence *Best Movie Song 2018 Award Nominate:"The Hanging Tree" - ''Hunger Games 3 *�� Collection 5/6 *'₺'''31.98 Hilary Duff *�� Best Movie Song 2017 Award:"Hey Now!" -''The Lizzie McGuire Movie '' *�� Last.fm 2017 Most Listened '#11th''' Singer with 253 scrobbles. *�� "Hey Now!" Last.fm 2017 Most Listened #80 with 30 scrobbles. -''The Lizzie McGuire Movie '' *'��' Singer Lili Taylor *10 Points Julie Walters *�� Collection 3/7 *'₺'''13.33 *16 Points Abigail Breslin *Best Children Actress Nominate in 2015 ''- Zombieland *3 Points Cate Blanchett *Best Actress Nominate in 2018 *�� Collection 7/12 *'₺'''76.49 *7 Points *��Movies Watched Monica Belluci AnnaSophia Robb *Best Children Actress Nominate in 2015 ''- The Reaping *�� Best Children Actress Award in 2017 ''- Bridge to Terabithia'' *Second Most Succesful Actress 2015-17 - 34 Points *Best Children Actress Nominate in 2018 ''-Sleepwalking'' *34 Points Bryce Dallas Howard Julianne Moore Maria Valverde *12 Points Tilda Swinton Caitriona Balfe *Best TV-Series Actress Nominate in 2016 ''- Outlander'' *Best TV-Series Actress Nominate in 2017 ''- Outlander'' *Best TV-Series Actress Nominate in 2018 ''- Outlander'' Jessica Lucas *19 Points Scarlett Johansson Cameron Diaz Aaliyah *Best Movie Soundrack 2015 Award Nominate:"Come Back in One Piece" - Romeo Must Die *�� All Movies Watched 2/2 *'��' Singer Nicole Kidman Anna Kendrick *�� 5/8 *'₺'''32.39 Allison Janney *1 Points Amanda Bynes *�� Collection 3/3 *'₺'9.89 Natalia Tena Maggie Smith *16 Points Judi Dench Halle Berry Chloe Grace Moretz Günay Karacaoğlu Laura Branigan *�� All Movies Watched 2/2 *'��''' Singer Category:Browse